metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Berserker Lord
Conflicting Sources Okay, I'm reading two things on this page, here they are: 1. However, a recent exchange with a Retro employee has confirmed that the Berserker Lord from Elysia is meant to be a different one. 2. It has been confirmed in the Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Offical Game Guide book, page 115, that this Berserker Lord is the one from the G.F.S. Olympus. Which one is the real one? Dark Ridley 23:08, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Better late than never, I suppose. Ha Ha. I actually managed to have a short chat with an employee at Retro and he confirmed to me that the Berserker Lord in Elysia is meant to be a different one. I'll give you the link. The chat is located in the comments section of this video. I'm myself, Tuckerscreator, and the Retro employee goes by Darkstrike 111. Here is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9tPy1XnKX4 As for the guide saying that they are same, I don't know where they got their information from but it sounds to me like they made it up. User:Tuckerscreator 14:47 25 April 2009 Well, think about it. First off, the first one is clearly killed and blown into the vaccuum of space. Second off, it's a Retro employee's word versus some random guide writer's? I'd go with the emp. Dazuro 00:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC) How can you be certain that YoutubeUserX is a Retro Studios employee? I don't think most of the team even knows what the intention was for this minor detail. The fact is that is is an officially published source, and they get a lot of information from the developers. There were a lot of things that I didn't even know when glancing through the manual, such as the sub-area names and that you can knock debris off of the walls in the Ridley fall to damage him. What other same-enemy is textured differently for a second appearance in the game, anyway? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:17, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I was able to confirm that he was a Retro Employee because he knew things that only an Employee could know. For example, he was able to inform us of the fact that part of the reason why their is no definative follow-up for Metroid yet is because one of the lead programmers died of cancer, which I was able to confirm after the information was publicly revealed serveral weeks later. One could could consider that perhaps maybe the re-texturing was done to tell people that is WAS a different Berserker Lord, though it accidentaly caused the opposite effect. User:Tuckerscreator 19:25 25 April 2009 the mp3 guide doesn't actually state that the two are in-universe the same individual just that they are 'the same boss' (perhaps in the matter of tactics) (Anonymous) TC, I heard about the programmer awhile ago too, but that isn't the reason they aren't making another. Every interview simply states that they want to move onto something else for awhile. Anon, we know what it says because it is in the article for everyone to read and infer from. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) But it IS the same boss. Just like how people say MPH only had two bosses--though no one's stupid enough (I'd hope) to try to claim all four Cretaphids are a single entity. The Berserkers are separate beings, fought as the same enemy type, hence it refering to it as "the same boss". Dazuro 22:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Are you ****ing serious? Protecting a page and citing "official media"? Christ, you get more ridiculous every day. Again, the guide does not say it is the same entity. All it says is that it's the same BOSS, which it is. An employee said otherwise. I cited official information, whereas you continue babbling on asinine crap from a misquoted guide. I'd really appreciate you showing a little more restraint on abusing your ill-deserved powers. Great, and now the page is inaccurate, and no one with a brain is capable of fixing it. Hell, what was wrong with my edit? It even allowed for the possibility of yours being true (even though an employee clearly stated otherwise). Dazuro 23:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC)